fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Hidepede
Hidepedes are desert dwelling relatives of Buzzpede. Known well for their sapphire colored carapace. Physiology They have a very similar body as it's relatives. It's carapace is a sapphire color with also having small spike-like shapes along the carapace. Their before orange colored parts are now colored a tan brown color. Their wings are less see through, and more thicker and evolved with digging in mind. They are colored in a more golden color. Behavior Ambush predators. These centipedes lie under the sand at daytime and lunge out at anything small enough that treads close or any loud noise. Their location under the sand can be spotted by small puffs of sand forming on the spot every now and then. It will then lunge at the prey item or noise maker and cling onto them. If the prey happens to be a large monster, they will cling on and use their carapaces to release sound waves when the beast tries to slam them against surfaces, dealing a hurtful wave of sound with each impact. At night, these creatures can be found at night searching for food. Ecology Habitat Range Hidepedes prefer desert habitats where they can safely dig into the sand. Locales such as the Dunes, Desert and the Wildspire Waste all serve it well. Ecological Niche Ambush predators at day and active hunters at night who go for any possible meal. These centipede monsters will consider many smaller insects and other creatures food. But at night, they will even go for Revoltures, Shepperd Hares and even groups of Wildspire Gecko. However, Hidepedes are possible snack for other monsters should it be noticed. Biological Adaptations With powerful legs that are good at running and digging, Hidepedes are some of the fastest critters around. Their wings now repurposed as digging tools help the insect dig easier as well. Because of this new adaptation, the creature's antennae are stronger and it's body much tougher. It cannot cause sounds by itself, rather it now clings onto it's threat and bites down with powerful jaws and clings on with it's legs. When the monster shakes, the Hidepede can emit a powerful sound that can knock out even larger monsters with enough attacks. When the monster flinches, the creature will run and dig away with speed and sand flying. Researcher's Notes "Even if it's fiesty, this little guy becomes very timid during the day, where it hides in the sand and ambushes prey. It is even more attracted to sound, meaning that it will lunge out a lound sound maker too!" Obtainable Rewards and Materials * Rewards for capture: 35 Research Points Related Endemic Life * Buzzpede * Bronze Buzzpede Notes * When in the sand, the only way to cause them to lunge is through the use of Sonic Bombs/Screamer Pods or a monster performing a loud roar. Like Buzzpede, it will not latch onto Hunters and will dig away if it misses a monster. * A Hidepede's Slinger Thorn effect deals more KO damage than Buzzpede's. Trivia * Thanks to GoldenDragonIlo for the name! ** The name then helped create the concept more and flesh it out more. Category:Endemic Life Category:FireBall13